


your dreams are incredibly loud tonight (you’re creating forest fires)

by saturndust



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, because hosie rain kiss trended on twitter again, i decided to finally finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: “It’s not too late, you know,” Hope said, her head still resting on Josie’s shoulder.“For what?”“A birthday party.”Or#hosierainkiss trended on twitter again today so I finished off this one-shot instead of sleeping
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220





	your dreams are incredibly loud tonight (you’re creating forest fires)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marion and Paris because I pester them so much about this

A jolt of pain in her temple was the first thing Hope registered when she jolted awake, gasping for air and her eyes painfully adjusting to the dimness of the room around her provided by the single lightbulb in the secret compartment she was hidden away in. 

“She’s awake!” A voice calls, sounding distant and faded as Hope squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to dull the pain in her head. 

When she opens her eyes she sees MG smiling down at her, his eyes full of relief and a tray of food in his hands, the boy even having placed a flower in a small ceramic vase on it to accompany her food. Her eyes shift to the left and Lizzie is stood, her arms tightly folded across her chest in mock irritation but her eyes are a dead giveaway to the relief she felt now that her best friend had woken up. 

“Hope, thank god.” Dr Saltzman says, huffing to himself. “We were all worried sick.”

“Way to steal my sacrificial spotlight, Mikaelson.” Lizzie huffs, pausing hesitantly before she swooped down and enveloped Hope in a tight hug. The auburn-haired girl made a small ‘oof’ in response before returning the hug, burying her face in Lizzie’s hair as she did so and smiling to herself. 

MG placed the food on her lap after Lizzie pulled away, still seated on the make-shift bed. 

“You must be hungry,” MG says, gesturing towards the tray.

“Thanks, MG,” Hope says gratefully, her voice rough and coarse from disuse, before taking a large drink of the water. 

“Don’t just thank me, it was Jo’s idea.” 

Hope immediately dropped the sandwich she was holding as something clicked into place.

“Josie.” She says to no one in particular. “W-where is she? Is she okay?”    
  


“Hope, I need you to take a deep breath for me -” Dr Saltzman interjected.

“I need to see her.” Hope insisted, attempting to stand up as she pushed the tray off of her lap and swung her legs off of the cot. 

“Calm down, Cujo,” Lizzie said, placing a hand on Hope’s shoulder to ground her. “Hot Topic’s employee of the month was fired after reports of poor customer service and our Josie is back, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks to you, in fact.” MG pointed out, laying a hand on Hope’s shoulder and smiling in that boyishly charming way. 

“No.” Hope shook her head, rubbing a hand along the nape of her neck. 

“Save the ‘you can thank me later’ hero speech, Diana Prince.” Lizzie snorted.

“No, Liz…” Hope sighed, shutting her eyes before looking up. “I didn’t save her, Josie saved herself. It was all her.”

“I beg to differ.” 

At that Hope rocketed up from her seat on the cot, the mug of tea in her lap that Dr Saltzman had placed tumbled towards the ground. Hope had barely noticed MG manage to prevent the mug shattering as all she could stare at, at that moment, was the shy brunette standing by the door frame, a plate in one hand and a shy smile. 

“Josie.” Hope breathed out, her heart going a mile in a minute. 

“Hi,” the brunette smiled more genuinely this time.

Josie’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the aid of a yellow scrunchie, there were bags under her eyes and her smile had a certain tiredness to it but her eyes were back to the warm chocolate brown, that had managed to convince Hope the girl was made of sunlight and warmth when she first met her.

Before Hope knew what she was doing she rushed towards the girl, trying her best not to trip over her own feet but her mind worked on some kind of auto-pilot in which the only thing it could focus on was the girl standing in front of her. 

Josie had managed to meet her half-way as she tightly enveloped the shorter girl, Hope shutting her eyes in pure relief when she felt Josie’s arms wrap around her shoulders.

Words were left unspoken as Hope buried her face in Josie’s shoulder and pressed herself closer to the other girl if that was even humanly possible.

An emotional  _ thank you  _ was passed as Josie buried her face in the shorter girl’s hair.

A  _ don’t ever leave me again _ was left unsaid as Hope’s grip on Josie’s waist tightened. 

“Uh…” Dr Saltzman’s voice broke the silent conversation between the two girls, causing them to jump away from each other as if burned. “Hope we… we’re all glad -”

“Do you two need a room or what?” Lizzie interjected, a small smirk on her face as she and MG exchanged knowing looks before staring pointedly at the two girls whose cheeks were bright red. 

“Elizabeth,” Alaric scolded before clearing his throat. “But… uh… if you two want to talk -”

“No offence, Dr Saltzman, but after having been in a weird supernatural coma for God knows how long I just really need a shower,” Hope said, waving him off as she ran a hand through her rather greasy hair. 

The man nods at that.

“Oh!” He suddenly remembers. “I need to update you on what happened while you were gone.”

“Oh,” Hope says, feeling her heart deflate slightly at the now destroyed prospect of a cup of tea, a shower and her bed. “Yeah, yeah of -”

“Dad, are you serious?” Josie interjected, her face morphing into one of anger and even frustration. “Hope  _ just _ woke up and you won’t let her drop her hero schedule for, what, 20 minutes so she can go shower.”

“Josette -”

“No!” There is a fire burning behind Josie’s eyes now as she faces her father head-on. “You treat her like some sort of servant and you make her do your bidding by sending her after monsters and letting her throw herself into danger time and time again.”

“Josie,” Hope spoke out, grabbing Josie’s wrist and tugging her close to her. 

“No, he acts like you’re invincible and he’s not the only one.” Josie continues, and it’s only then that Hope notices the tremble of her lip and the misty look in her eyes. Hope tries to meet her gaze but the brunette refuses. 

“Jo,” she tries again, her voice soft, causing a shocked expression to take over Lizzie’s face. “Look at me, please.” She whispers, a hand coming up to tilt Josie’s face towards hers. “I’m okay.” 

Josie lets her eyes bore into Hope’s soul, the auburn-haired girl feeling overwhelmed with all things Josie Saltzman at that moment. 

“I’m okay,” Hope repeats, “and it’s all because  _ you’re _ okay.”

She ignores Lizzie’s comment about wanting to throw up, especially because a nanosecond long glance tells her the opposite as Lizzie watches with soft eyes and a small smile on her face. 

Josie immediately softens, nodding her head but not hesitating to tentatively reach out and clasp her hand with Hope’s. Hope feels her heart jump into her mouth at the action.

Shortly after she feels ready to rip off Dr Saltzman’s head as he clears his throat for the umpteenth time. 

“Please, give me the update,” Hope says, squeezing Josie’s hand as a way of comfort, to tell her that it’s okay and she’s fine with it.

“And here I thought Hope was the guard dog.” Lizzie snickers. 

After Dr Saltzman explained how they got the dark magic out of Josie - which caused a frustrated sigh to leave the tribrid at the mere prospect of having to deal with  _ that  _ problem shortly - he explained the problems including but not limited to Rafael’s death, Landon’s death and the releasing of both as well as Alyssa Chang. 

“ _ This _ ,” Hope sighed as she sat down on the edge of the desk, “is exactly why I don’t believe in vacations.” She was half-joking but at the same time remained frustrated at having zero control over the situation as well as how poorly they had handled things in her absence. 

“I think we handled the funeral quite well,” MG spoke up, raising his hand like a primary school student asking for his teacher’s attention. 

Lizzie tilted her head and pointed to MG as if to non-verbally support his claim. 

“Yes, well done for staging a realistic funeral,” Hope said. “It’s almost worrying how ready you were to throw it as well as how quickly you managed to throw it together. Tell me  _ why _ we just happened to have the necessary materials for an open casket funeral lying around here?” Her question was directed more towards Alaric than anyone else but it remained unanswered. 

“Hey, I am prepared for any kind of event, you already know this.” Lizzie defends, arms crossed and a challenging eyebrow raised. Hope couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face at that and she nodded in fairness.

“I think we should all just call it a night,” MG spoke up, the voice of reason as always. “We’ve all had stressful days.” 

Dr Saltzman nods in agreement, bidding all of them goodnight as they filter out of the office. 

“I, for one, could do with a movie and a bowl of popcorn right now.” MG pipes up

“Make that two,” Lizzie adds on, smiling at the boy, which Hope does not let slip past her. 

“Do we need a third and fourth bowl?” 

Hope looks up to Josie who seems contemplative at first before she turns to Hope, a look in her eyes that Hope immediately understands. 

“Maybe tomorrow.” 

MG and Lizzie nod at this before they walk towards the kitchen, Hope noticing the way they talk easily with each other and how their hands brush.

“C-can we talk?” Josie asks. “Y-you can shower first though!” She quickly says, remembering what Hope had said earlier. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“No no it’s -”

“I really don't, Hope. It’s the least you deserve anyway after everything.” Josie states plainly and Hope offers her a small smile.

“We’ll talk afterwards though?”

“Definitely.”

//

Hope stepped out of her room about 15 minutes later, her hair now curling at the ends and a pair of pyjamas having replaced the school uniform that she was, no doubt, lying in for several days now. 

She followed the note Josie had left on her door telling her to come to the gym and began her trek, her sock-clad feet softly padding against the wooden floors of the school.

She opened the doors to find Josie standing in the middle of the gym, the same plate from earlier placed in her hands, the way the girl held it being akin to how one would hold a precious gem or treasure of some sort.

“Hi,” Hope said softly, hoping not to startle the girl. 

“Hey,” Josie replied, eyes immediately filling with warmth as they landed on the shorter girl.

“What do you have there?” Hope smiled easily, walking closer to the brunette.

“Oh, I brought these for you earlier.” Josie blushes, holding out the plate filled with - what Hope now realises are - beignets. The smile that stretches across the auburn-haired girl’s face is one that makes Josie’s eyes glitter as she looks up at the girl.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“Thank you, Josie,” Hope says, taking the plate from her. “I didn’t ask this earlier but… are you feeling okay?”

Josie’s smile flickers for a second, the mask slipping momentarily as she casts her eyes down to the ground.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Hope says, reaching out towards Josie with her free hand. “Don’t hide from me again.”

“You gotta admit, the pig disguise was pretty convincing.” Josie smiles.

“Well…”

“It fooled you for the most part!” Josie countered quickly.

“Only because of your very convincing body double.” Hope defended, placing the plate down on the bench behind her before facing Josie again, a teasing smirk on her face. 

“Mhm, sure.” 

“You want to talk about the fact that you envisioned me as Little Red Riding Hood in your subconscious?” Hope teased, causing Josie to flush bright red.

“I… I uh-”

“Don’t you think the big bad wolf would have been more suitable?” 

Josie rolled her eyes at that, cheeks still bright and rosy, and pushed her shoulder. 

Hope then cornered her with the same look, wordlessly repeating her earlier concern. Josie sighed slightly, her shoulders sagging as she began to walk over to the steps that stood at the back of the gym.

Josie sat down on the makeshift steps that were once willed with vampires witches and werewolves, jeering at her and Hope as they fought (more like her dark self attempted to kill Hope as Hope tried to reach her) and hollering for Hope to “kick her ass”. 

“It’s funny,” Josie laughed, no humour behind her voice and Hope raised an eyebrow before silently sitting next to the brunette. “I’ve now missed two birthdays in a row due to my own mistakes...” 

“Hey,” Hope interjected softly, reaching out to hold the younger girl’s hand, “you wanting to get to know your bio mum was not a mistake, especially not one that you can put on yourself.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Josie shrugged, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine as she remembered the suffocating feeling of being trapped under dirt, unable to breathe, unable to scream. 

“And yet, here you sit.” Hope pointed out. “You’re a very strong cat if I’ve ever seen one.” She said, the corner of her mouth turning upwards into a smile. 

Josie laughed at that, her pouty lips forming a small smile at that and her eyes twinkling in the way that made Hope’s knees go weak. “Thank you, Hope.”

“For what?” Hope asked, Josie, giving her a look after that. 

“Hmm, let's think ... saving my sister, saving the whole school -“

“Actually that was more your sister than me.”

“- doing a head dive into my messed up brain, not to mention constructing a whole plan to save me when you really should have given up on me.” Hope opened her mouth to interject but Josie fixed her with another look to tell her to let her continue. “But, most importantly, for not giving up on me ... even when I tried to kill you.” Hope scoffed.

“Please, I could have stopped you if I wanted.” She huffed, straightening her back in mock-arrogance.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Josie teased, knocking their knees together and squeezing Hope’s hand tight. The tribrid smiled at this, gazing into deep brown eyes before letting her head fall on Josie’s shoulder. 

The two girls sat silently but comfortably for a moment, Josie humming a tune under her breath as quietly as possible so not to disrupt the moment or draw attention from unwanted guests - supernatural hearing aside.

“It’s not too late, you know,” Hope said, her head still resting on Josie’s shoulder. 

“For what?”

“A birthday party.” The blue-eyed girl then, reluctantly, pulled away. “You could always have a redo, especially because you’re back and yourself again.” Josie smiles, a little sadly, at that and nods.

“Yeah, well, Lizzie’s already on that. She’s already picked out her outfit and is taking me shopping this weekend for mine. I think she got MG to look for the helium tank this afternoon.” Josie shrugged and Hope laughed.

“The fact that that doesn’t shock me at all is enough said about your sister and party planning.” Hope sighed, causing Josie to giggle. “But ... that isn’t what I meant.”

Josie wordlessly tilted her head and Hope stood up from the bleachers.

“Hold on,” Hope said before closing her eyes and muttering two spells under her breath.

Soon the previously dimly lit gym was filled with soft music and the ceiling was a gorgeous blue galaxy that morphed against the ceiling. Josie gasped and stood up, staring at the beautiful ceiling and watching as comets and stars danced a slow waltz across the sky that Hope had created. 

“I know it’s no Lizzie Saltzman standard party but... I figured that we could have our own little one, just us.” Hope explained, twisting the ring on her finger. “I’ve always noticed that you’ve never really liked the big parties and, well, you already know how much I avoided social interaction last year and -“

Hope was cut off by Josie throwing her arms around her, the shorter girl making a surprised noise at that before smiling and wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

“Thank you, Hope, thank you so much.” She whispered and Hope smiled.

“Anything for the birthday girl.” 

_ Too lost and hurting to carry your load _

_ We all need someone to hold _

Hope took Josie’s hand and led her to the middle of the gym, the brunette’s smile radiant and light under the blue light that was cast over the two. 

Hope held out her hands in a pausing motion before she swept herself into an exaggerated bow. She looked up, catching the younger girl rolling her eyes fondly, following her lead shortly after and curtseying before her soon-to-be dance partner.

“May I have this dance, Miss Saltzman?” She asks and Josie blushes.

“You may, Miss Mikaelson.” 

Hope easily slides her arms around Josie’s waist, the taller girl letting her arms effortlessly drape over Hope’s shoulders as she smiles warmly at her, the butterflies in Hope’s chest, beating against her rib cage for release. 

_ Hear you falling and lonely, cry out _

_ Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope? _

_ The end of the day, I'm helpless _

_ Can you keep me close? Can you love me most? _

“It’s funny… I was actually planning on going to your birthday party last year.” Hope says, smiling at the memory of herself styling her hair into an up-do and pulling on the dress her Aunt Rebekah had given her for that night. She wondered if she had somehow known that she’d need it for this particular event - not just any old birthday party or dinner but… the Saltzman twins’ in particular. 

“Really?” Josie asks, a twinkle of fondness in her eyes. “Oh yes, I do now remember a dirt-speckled Hope Mikaelson in a ballgown pulling me out of the dirt last year.” She recalls and Hope grinned.

“Hm, it’s a shame about that dress.” Hope sighed dramatically. “Turns out that fighting zombies in ballgowns aren’t exactly ideal.” 

Josie feigns shock at this, even going so far as to gasp dramatically.

“Who knew the undead weren’t crazy for fashion.” 

“Precisely what I was thinking.” She paused briefly. “The dress you wore last year, Jo… you looked gorgeous.”

“If I remember correctly, Miss Mikaelson, the only time you caught a glimpse of me in that dress was when I was caked in dirt and had just emerged from my own grave.”

“The statement still stands. It’s an objective fact.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm, I mean… Penelope agreed with me, didn’t she?” Hope teased, causing Josie to swat at her arm at the mention of her ex-girlfriend. “Sorry, bringing up the ex killed the mood.”

“Oh, big time.” Josie smiled, narrowing her eyes jokingly. “I never thanked you for that though.” 

Hope tilted her head. 

“Saving my life.” Josie finished.

“According to your sister, my daily routine consists of me ‘flipping my effortlessly gorgeous hero hair and throwing a smirk to whatever monster comes my way before having to save my beta bitch (now ex) boyfriend from getting killed’,” Hope recalls and Josie laughs.

“I’m sorry about that too by the way - the break-up that is.”

Hope shrugged. “I saw it coming for a while anyway, it was inevitable. We were never really right for each other anyway and there was always… another factor. Also, look who’s killing the mood with bringing up exes now.” 

Josie chuckled softly, pressing her forehead to Hope’s as the song reached the bridge. She sang the lyrics quietly under her breath and Hope felt her heart melt. 

“What was it?” Josie asked suddenly as the song began to change, the two still swaying to the music. 

“What was what?” Hope replied, eyebrows furrowed together.

“The… the other factor?” 

The blue-eyed girl froze as she looked up at Josie’ her eyes searching for something in Hope’s that she couldn’t quite lay her finger on. 

“I…” Hope paused as she looked deeper into her eyes. “I think you know.” She whispered. 

“Enlighten me,” Josie whispered, head tilted but the glint of desperation in her eyes said it all.

“You, Josie Saltzman,” Hope says, her voice low and truthful but her heartbeat loud in her ears. “You were always that other factor.”

“Why?” Josie asked, her eyes dancing with hope. 

“You know why…”

A pause followed, Hope’s eyes trailing down to her shoes as the two continued to wordlessly sway to the music. 

“When you were missing… I always felt that there was a part of me missing. I even think that right after you jumped into the Malivore pit I felt something was off; something from my life was… missing.” Josie explained. 

“And when I kissed Landon… my heart just… there was that feeling again. A hollowness, a void.” The brunette pauses and Hope holds her breath. “And it was so weird because… who would’ve thought that the random girl from Mystic Falls High who begrudgingly shook my hand that football game would be the thing that made every piece of the puzzle fall back into place.” 

Josie’s voice dripped with honesty as she tilted Hope’s chin up.  Hope tentatively raised her eyes, gazing deeply into Josie’s deep brown ones causing the younger girl’s heartbeat to pick up at the sight. All she wanted was to shut her eyes and memorise the feeling of Hope’s arms around her waist and her breath on her chin, their noses brushing as they continued to sway gently to the music. 

“Your heartbeat,” Hope whispered. The brunette then blushing upon realising that Hope could hear how fast her heart was beating at that moment. 

“Sorry,” Josie whispered, ducking her head to hide her blush and refusing to meet Hope’s eyes.

The blue-eyed girl shook her head at that, reaching up to grab Josie’s hand that rested at the nape of her neck before placing it on her chest. 

“Feel that?” Hope whispered, Josie’s eyes lifting to meet hers, the shorter girl’s voice sweet like honey and smooth and rich like chocolate. “Your heart’s beating as fast as mine.”

Josie gazed into Hope’s eyes, her lips pouty and parted.

“Hope,” Josie whispered, and although her voice was quiet it boomed in Hope’s ears. The blue-eyed girl drowned in the sound, letting it settle over her body like a wave crashing down after it reaches its peak and slams down into the depths of the ocean. Her feelings for Josie were an ocean and Hope decided to let herself drown.

_ I can't change your thoughts, my dear _

_ I can't change your fears _

_ But if you want I'll travel near _

_ To make it disappear _

Their lips hovered millimetres from each other, barely grazing as they sat in this hesitant dance, one that they had long memorised the steps to. Hope held her breath as she felt Josie’s hands tighten around her, her eyes falling shut when she felt the press of soft lips against her own. 

The sky started to swirl. 

Hope gasped into the taller girl’s mouth before regaining herself, wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist as Josie tangled her hands in her long hair. Hope couldn’t help the way her heart pounded in her ears, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as she indulged herself in the way Josie’s lips tasted of peanut butter and she smelled of vanilla and lavender.

Hope’s heart skipped as Josie let out a little whimper and, without either girl knowing, the galaxy above them began to shift and swirl.

“Hope,” Josie whimpered as she pulled away to catch her breath, Hope desperately chasing after her lips as if she couldn’t bear to stand a moment apart from the other girl.

The auburn-haired girl allowed her hands to firmly clasp behind Josie’s neck, holding the younger girl close to her and right up against her body. 

“Kiss me again, please,” Josie whispered, their foreheads resting together and the taller girl’s eyes firmly shut. 

“You kissed me first, Saltzman.” Hope chuckled before pressing their lips together again and the sky continued to swirl.

Josie giggles between kisses, parting her lips when Hope’s tongue swiped against them.

“I love you,” Josie murmured against Hope’s lips and the blue-eyed girl’s heart stuttered. 

Rain crashed down from the ceiling, a steady fall of water drenching the girls quickly.

Josie let out a squeal, tearing her lips away from Hope and holding the auburn-haired girl close.

“Hope!” She gasped as she gripped her shoulders.

“Shit!” The tribrid cursed. “Hold on let me -“

The firm press of the other girl’s lips against hers and arms wrapping around her waist stopped Hope before the counter spell reached her lips.

Josie’s face was drenched and her lips wet as Hope reaches up to cup her face, wiping away the rain that fell on her cheeks. 

The brunette stroked her hand up the back of Hope’s now drenched t-shirt, fingers threading through drenched auburn locks and a smile painting itself across her face.

Hope pulled back all of a sudden, pressing her forehead to Josie’s. Both girls were soaked to the bone but the rain was warm and they held each other close. The warmth of the gym, however, paled in comparison to the warmth both girls felt swelling in their chests as they thudded heavily in sync to a song they had composed themselves.

The lyrics of Andrew Belle were muffled by the heavy fall of rain against the wooden floors of the gym but the heavy rain and brewing thunder in the fake sky above them were muted to Hope as Josie’s laughter fanned in short breaths across her face.

“S-sorry for the change in weather.” The tribrid said bashfully. 

“It’s perfect, Hope.” Josie laughed, her smile brighter than all the stars the night sky above them held. “Perfect.” She smiles, wiping away the droplets of water from Hope’s face.

“I love you too.” Hope whispers and the words fill the no longer quiet room and imprint themselves in Josie’s memories forever.

Hope looked up as Josie grinned and water continued to fall, the heavy patter flooding the gym as she pressed her forehead against Hope’s. Hope sighed in utter bliss, never wanting to be apart from her ever again. 

There was a tether connected between the two, a cosmic force pushing them together and they both felt it. The tether was practically non-existent at this moment, the two of them pressed tightly against each other, eyes closed and smiles brighter than all the stars in the sky. 

“Promise you won’t leave me again?” Josie whispered, her voice light and humorous but an underlying tone of insecurity and fear seeped through the cracks, enough for Hope to see. 

“Always and forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Both songs I used are two really good songs I recommend you listen to, they also radiate huge hosie energy in my opinion.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Also, don't forget to check out BLM resources so you can help out!


End file.
